


A dare is a dare

by variasmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variasmist/pseuds/variasmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaden got himself sick, is anyone surprised? good thing Yusei's there to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb. <br/>Starshipping fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dare is a dare

Yusei looked to the soup in his hands and sighed, it had been a little over three days and things didn’t seem to be getting much better, still, he supposed things could be a lot worse than what they were. The mechanic placed a spoon in the bowl and made his way to his sick partner. 

Jaden looked up from his spot on the couch when he heard his boyfriend walk in, soup in hand, “you do know soup doesn’t do anything to actually relieve illness, right?” The brunette commented, rolling his eyes with a goofy grin. 

Yusei nodded in reply, “yeah, I know, but since you throat is currently getting fucked raw by disease i thought you might not want anything solid,” Jaden rolled his eyes again and accepted the bowl as Yusei went to sit next to him. “Y’know, i’m not sure why i’m even helping you, it is your fault you’re sick anyway,” he put his arm over the back of the couch, just above Jaden’s head. “Do you remember?”

Jaden looked away, he did remember, he couldn’t forget, this was his fault, “Well,” he started “i guess it was funny at the time,” he heard Yusei scoff and frowned at this, “I-,” 

“What did I say, though?” He heard Yusei interrupt, Jaden frowned more around the spoon in his mouth, he swallowed before answering. 

“Don’t lick the pole,” The brunette said quietly. 

“And what did you do?” 

“I licked the pole,” Yusei ruffled his boyfriend’s hair at his answer, Jaden swatted his hand away before speaking again, “To be fair, you dared me to!”. 

Yusei placed a hand on his chest in mock offense, “I did not! You said ‘hey, Yusei, do you dare me to lick this pole’ and before i could tell you not to you had already done it”. The mechanic exhaled closing his eyes and rubbed his forehead, “you’re lucky you didn’t catch anything worse, you should know better than to go around licking poles on buses, they’re riddled with germs”. 

Jaden laughed quietly, struggling past his sore throat and also trying to to spill soup on himself, “you’re just jealous that i have a better immune system than you,” he smirked, meeting Yusei’s gaze. 

“You’re the one that’s sick, dumbass,” Yusei shot back, matching his partners glare. He ended up breaking their little staring contest opting to rub over his eyelids in frustration. There just was not point in arguing, Jaden never backed down from anything, that included arguments, he kind of admired that about him. He never seemed phased by anything and always matched competition with unrivaled enthusiasm, Yusei smiled to himself, pulling his boyfriend into a awkward hug from their positions on the couch. Jaden seemed a little confused at first but soon gave in to the gesture, matching the affection with his own. “You’re an idiot and I love you”.   
“Yeah but you love m-,” Jaden paused, realizing that Yusei had already shut down his retort before he had the chance, “hey no fair!” He heard Yusei laugh, and pressed a kiss to his two-toned hair, “I hate you”.


End file.
